choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q HG 2
''Choro-Q HG 2 ''(Known as Road Trip Everywhere in North America and Road Trip Adventure in Europe) is the second game in the "HG/High Grade" series of games developed exclusively for Sony's Playstation 2. Barnhouse Effect did not develop this game and was developed instead by E-Game. It has been highly-acclaimed by many gamers - hardcore and casual alike - and is widely known for being the best out of the Choro-Q series, for its open-ended gameplay and large playing area. Gameplay Choro-Q HG 2 is an adventure game with many elements of racing in it. The aim of the game is to get all 100 stamps and become the President by winning the World Grand Prix. There are many steps before becoming president, like passing every one of the Q's Factory races. In-game, there is more stress on becoming president than getting all of the stamps. The player goes round to every city, completing stamps and races. There are also several mini-games in which to participate, like golf. Players may also acquire Parts to enhance the performance of their cars. Starting At the start of the game the player is asked to enter the name and the currency. It then changes to a scene where the president expresses his desire to retire as president to his secretary. He then says that whoever wins the World Grand Prix will get the chance to challenge him and take the presidency for him/herself. The game then switches to a scene where the player is in the Q's Factory and is being informed by the Q's factory truck of the World Grand Prix and then is left alone to the game. The player starts with one of four bodies. These bodies are listed as the following: a light green 1979 Mazda RX-7, a blue 2002 Nissan GT-R, a red Alfa Romeo SZ, a bright yellow Fiat 500 or an orange Honda SMX. The player starts with the Normal parts and 1000 of whatever the player named their currency. The player can choose a teammate after his first race. The player can then decide whether he wants to pursue the stamps first or do racing first. Stamps There are 100 stamps in all and players can see the stamps they have from the start menu. Stamps are awarded for completing "missions" or for acheiving a goal or winning a mini-game etc. After you get 100 stamps the player can get the ultimate parts of the game. Land There are nine cities (though some of them may be too small to be considered as cities, much more passed off as villages), Peach Town, Fuji City, My City, Sandpolis, Chestnut Canyon, Mushroom Road, White Mountain, Papaya Island and Cloud Hill. These are linked by highways and dirt tracks. Cities contain houses, shops and some cities contain other things like bars and police stations, which can give clues on where Choro-Q coins are. Many houses can be entered, as can shops and bars. There are also some rivers and trees, along with the enclosing Grand Ocean. Other cars The player can "talk" to other cars by driving into them or entering the building they are in. They can sometimes give players useful information or items, or they may just be happy to talk to the player. Most cars also ask the player if they could join your team for races. It is a good way of recruiting team members, however can get irritating after you have successfully built up a team. Conversations appear as text in a pop-up box. Two Player Two Player Gameplay Choro-Q HG 2 is also a two-player game. Once two controllers are inserted into the PS2 or PS3, a Two Player option is available at the main menu. From here, gamers can play games with a friend, such as: * Highway Race * Sliding Door Race * Football * Obstacle Run Players can also compete in races which Player 1 is the Red Team, and Player 2 is the Blue Team. After competing in the multi-player mode, scores are added up via amounts of wins, and the highest amount of points win. Two Player Trading One of the more valuable aspects of Road Trip Adventure is Two-Player trading. This allows players to sell/buy parts to a friend via inserting both memory cards into the PS2/PS3. The parts are priced based on how far one player is in the game and how far the other. For example, if a Player is selling a part to another Player, and he/she has nearly completed the game, the part will be much more expensive to Player 2 to buy. There is also a secret in this, so players can get all your team-mates to wield the Devil Parts. If both memory cards have completed game data on, they can trade the Devil Parts on a certain memory card, so there are two. This is valuable as Devil Parts cannot be bought. Mini Games There are many mini games in Choro-Q HG 2, most of them based on human activities. The player may use his or her car directly in a mini-game or use it to manipulate other objects e.g. hit a ball in football. Reception Choro-Q HG 2 has been praised for its game world and depth despite the very low budget and early development date of 2001. However, Choro-Q HG 2 has often been criticised for its dodgy physics. These sometimes allow the car to "float" in the air for an unrealistic amount of time and/or go through fences at high speeds. One of the main other criticisms is the lack of graphical detail, with broad areas having plain textures. The game currently holds a score of 80 on Metacritic. The game was re-released on the Playstation Store on 15 Febuary 2012, although was only made available on the European store. Trivia *Apparently, the game is set in September 2012, according to the front cover of the game. Additionally, the cover mentions Las Vegas. *In the non-American versions, the top speed is 349 and it is measured in kilometers per hour. In the US Version, the top speed is 217 but it is measured in miles per hour, which 217 mph is the equivalent of 349 kph. It is possible to break this limit by going in reverse using the Devil Parts. *In the Japanese version, there is a talk show found on the equivalent radio of Peach FM. However in the European and North American versions, it is replaced with tracks from indie groups like The Push Kings. Images File:Everywhere_Road_Trip.png|NTSC Box Art File:Pal_Box_Art.jpg|PAL Box Art Category:Games Category:Choro-Q HG 2